Generally, a vehicle can be driven by different users. Since the car seat in the vehicle is usually designed according to a public size, the car seat cannot conform to the body shapes of all users. Moreover, the car seat is usually adjustable. For example, the base of the car seat can be moved back and forth, and the seat back of the car seat can be swung in order to fit the body shapes of different uses and provide comfortable driving conditions. It is important to adjust the car seat. Since the user's sight line and viewing angle are influenced, the adjustment of the car seat is closely related to the traffic safety.
With the development of science and technology, the seat adjustment function of the adjustable car seat has been evolved from the manual mechanism to the electric mechanism. Consequently, the user can effortlessly adjust the car seat.
In spite of the convenience of the adjustable car seat, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the user still needs to self-adjust the car seat. Moreover, in case that the user goes out in an urgent situation, the user may forget to adjust the car seat hurriedly. Under this circumstance, the traffic safety is adversely affected.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a car seat that can be automatically adjusted.